The invention relates to a device for locking a mobile panel with double security. More specifically the invention relates to a device for locking a mobile panel, which incorporates a securing device in the three axes of a locked panel incorporated into the double security locking mechanism, as well as a clearly visible indicator of the correctly locked position.
The known locking devices for mobile panels such as helicopter engine cowls are not completely satisfactory, because they do not positively ensure the securing of the cowl with respect to the bearing structure. This, vibrations frequently lead to deterioration and damage, as well as to clearances leading to untimely opening in flight and consequently to serious accident risks.